How Strange
by BlackLightningDMC
Summary: Uchiha and Senju had been at each other throats for a long time until a pair of them meet by Fate and fall in love. Sadly for them, a snake had his eyes on what was to be no doubt a powerful factor in the Shinobi world. So what happens when you obtain a child of an Uchiha and a Senju and train it to be an Ultimate Weapon who has dreamed of a big tree and the roaring of a monster?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while and I have decided to start off fresh. Updates won't be too frequent so don't hold your breath. This idea has been in my mind for months and I feel like I might as well share it with all of you.

Also, I realized my mistakes when uploading stories to this website for one I really didn't plan it out very well meaning that most of my ideas were really just on the fly. And I also made the mistake of just uploading a chapter one day instead of writing it gradually over time And So with that said while I do not really even get a quarter to finish any of my stories I just want you guys to know that I really do enjoy making the dispute not finishing them in its entirety.

**Criticism is a must because after all, I want to improve this story as time goes on **

**But please don't shit on my story just because you don't like it if don't like it just don't read it **

Chapter Start

_**My Sensei Is a Snake**_

He had finally done it, after all, this time his secret project had been polished and finished He had spent years working on this with so many test subjects not getting even close to the standards that he was hoping for until two months ago. He had found the perfect test subjects a Senju and an Uchiha both of them were both married and happy until he stumbled across them. Orochimaru was positive that both of them didn't even realize that they were aware of their origins the husband stood defensively in front of his wife like he could actually stop him he was like a blur and neck chopped his neck and he crumbled to the ground I did the same to the women before she could scream and it brought glee to his face to see what. He then took their unconscious bodies back to his hideout where he would begin his work. Once he got back his servant Kabuto asked why would the Uchiha be useful to him if he could not use the Sharingan. Orochimaru was disappointed that the Uchiha didn't know of his Origin his eyes would have been extremely useful however not everything goes according to plan. His plan was making him giddy every time he thought about it because the power would be on par with those such as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha maybe even better than those two combined. He wasn't that arrogant to think that he could face them one on one however he could see it now him destroying the Uchihas with their own Jutsu's and killing the Third Hokage with his Kusanagi. That day would be glorious. His plan was very simple whether it be a boy or a girl the child would be personally trained by himself truly and he would make the child gain the Sharingan and if the child grows strong enough maybe even the Rinnegan. Oh, how sweet it shall be this child will be the perfect test subject. And once the child reaches his prime he shall take his body for himself.

* * *

Uchiha Hinako POV

I fell in love with Shinji long ago I felt a sort of attraction to him every time I saw him we had met in a small village in the country hidden in the grass it was just eye contact at first his blonde cropped hair and his amber eyes were such foreign features that I think that was what one of the things that attracted me to him but then I started to see him around more and more. I started to know about him he was an orphan like me but also similar to me he didn't like fighting he always liked to get along with others rather than shed blood which is something that admired about him. Sadly I grew up being painfully shy so being so vocal about my wants and needs was a rarity. I wanted to get closer to him but every time I tried to I would end up retreating I think he was tired of me waiting to say something to him and decided to confront me himself. He asked me why he was following him and I told him after I got the courage to tell him I was curious about him he was confused at first but then said that if I wanted to know more about him then I should walk beside him and not stalking behind him I didn't really want to do that but if I was going to get rid of this shyness then I needed to try and next thing you know time flies by and we ended up getting married soon after. He was happy and I was happy we were both orphans so the wedding was as big but we were still able to have a small decent one. When he asked me if I wanted a child I told him, yes I've myself have personally seen the pains of childbirth and I didn't want to feel it myself however I wanted someone to remember us something of ours that we can call our legacy and that overrides the hesitation of wanting childbirth. He seemed to be disgruntled at my hesitation but eventually accepted my decision. I had gotten exciting news a few weeks later from the village doctor that I was pregnant I had thought a lot about what was going to be the child's name and if it would be a boy or a girl even though I was only for 2 weeks pregnant I was still excited for the event to come. However, both our worlds came to a halt after a snake appeared

* * *

Senju Shinji POV

I had been in this village all of my life I had not wanted to leave at all. All of my friends in the orphanage left the village to become Shinobi of hidden villages however I stayed simply for the fact that I didn't like shedding blood of anyone no matter who it was call me soft but I didn't care when people were in pain it hurt me no matter who it was. My friends usually said that I should be a medical ninja but I didn't want anything to do with Shinobi. I liked here and I wouldn't change it for the world besides if I left who would my secret admirer dote on? The first time I saw her she took my breath away with her long wavy black hair and her onyx eyes and her pointed nose and other "assets" made him look at her in a daze unfortunately or fortunately, she was painfully shy that was obvious

And she rarely spoke out I think that's why most really didn't pursue her. I got fed up one day with her stalking and called her out and I told her to walk beside me since she was so curious about me and next thing you know she is asking for children man time sure flies by fast. So when one day she started throwing up had and getting easily dizzy I had immediately taken her to the doctor thinking that she had become ill and it turns out she was two weeks pregnant I would never admit that I was crying tears of joy that day. when we were taking our daily stroll my wife suddenly froze and looked like she saw the devil herself. I was immediately on alert and my blood ran cold once I saw what she was looking at it was a snake looking at us as if it just stumbled across the biggest meal it had ever seen in its life.

* * *

Orochimaru POV

I had been patient and the day was here at first I wanted to immediately kill the man because every time he showed his face he would scream at him in rage to let them go. In fact he could treat them like the dirt that he is and separate him from his wife however she needed to be healthy and in the right state of mind in order to give birth so he decided to let them stay together and even gave them one of his rooms instead of locking them in the cage like the inferior beings that they were. But the time had finally come the childbirth was near and I was a very happy snake. As soon as the child was born I made sure to take him immediately away from the mother she was screaming to give her back her baby while Kabuto held back the Father from attacking me. I smiled in glee as I stared at the child it was a mix of both of them. As I was leaving I told Kabuto "Kill both of them" as I smiled at the child and left the room. The sounds of their screams before it went eerily quiet amused me. As I was walking I noticed the child was trying to open its eyes I was amused and watched in amaze and awe as the child opened its eyes one of them was a beautiful amber shade while the other one was a dark onyx. The child wasn't crying which was an oddity but other things odder have happened before. I licked my lips in anticipation

Tensei POV

I never really understood Snakehead very well he would always constantly praise me for a job well done every kata he showed me I had done to perfection he always made it seem like they were really hard. Maybe kids weren't supposed to be as flexible as him or something.

I was named Tensai for some reason Snake face said the name fits me more than the others his servants gave me. I was a curious boy he said and was going to name me Kōkishin after our first few spars he realized I was more than some curious boy.

_Mini-Flashback Two months ago_

"Why are we going to fight if I don't know all of the Katas Snakehead?" I said seriously this is the first Shinobi training we ever do and the first thing he wants to do is spar?

His eyes glinted dangerously " If you want to become a well seasoned Shinobi your Sensei must first see what your abilities are wouldn't you say after all you have practicing those kata's I showed you right?" and without another word Orochimaru dashed toward Tensai with glee and slammed his fist in his chest but tsked in annoyance and a poof of smoke erupted and Tensei was gone little Tensei couldn't hide from him for long, after all, it was game to Orochimaru.

With blurred movements that could barely be seen by the naked eye.

If Tensei wanted to get a good hit he would have to use his limited knowledge to gain a critical hit on Orochimaru he was foolish to believe that at his current strength he was able to do any type of real harm to make Orochimaru actually take him seriously however he would get a strike in before he went down.

As both were trading blows with each other Orochimaru was slightly surprised he had lowered his level tremendously after all this is just a 5 year old and the boy could keep up at the speeds he was going it was a freshly new genin which was nothing short of a prodigy Simply amazing. Soon Orochimaru decided to push Tensai harder by landing blows in vital spots and Tensei crumbled after a few hits.

Tensei was disappointed in himself after all his Sensei wasn't putting any effort into attacking him and he lost so easily. He could say that he was only 5 years old he was stronger than most his age and his speed was even better than his strength however his body wasn't durable in the slightest which was the main factors in his loss.

"Don't be so down Tensei this was your first fight so you can only get better after this wouldn't you agree?" said Orochimaru with a smirk on his face

Tensei did nothing but nod.

_Mini-Flashback end_

Tensei POV

Orochimaru gave access to his library to him not too long ago which was huge and big enough to fit several hundred people inside.

Kabuto was the only one inside with a smile he waved me over I was immediately on guard after all this guy made me the most curious he was more complicated than Orochimaru to figure out which made me very wary of his actions. I ignored his greeting an invitation to sit down with him. As I was walking past him he was smirking all the way like he expected my actions. What a weirdo.

As I was reading some scrolls I could hear him get up and walk closer to me before he stopped two feet from behind me I turned around and gave him a light glare.

'What does four-eyed freak want ?' I thought with annoyance seriously this guy was someone who put me on edge for some reason not even snake face put me this much on edge and that guy was already a bit creepy with his weird tongue.

"How rude Tensei I thought that we were friends?" he said with an eerie smile.

'Friends my ass' I thought as I continued to ignore him and look at the scroll I heard a chuckle as he soon departed from the Library.

'Orochimaru has got some strange servants working for him.'

I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to claim me I was thinking of what I was doing here I'm pretty sure Orochimaru Kidnapped me or something along those lines from an Orphanage or something. I never interacted with anyone other than Four eyes and snake face. I started to think what the outside world would be like compared to these dark and damp caves Snake face calls a hideout. I wonder what my parents looked like and they had my face or my eyes or something along those lines. Of course, they probably look like me considering Genetic traits were passed on.

I soon fell into a deep sleep and I could faintly hear a loud roar of some sort of animal and people calling it the Juubi.


	2. Chapter 2

Well with 33 views and 1 review and 3 favorites and 3 follows not bad could be better but i'm not complaining. I'm actually happy that this story isn't as popular yet for certain reasons but I do intend to work on this and since it is spring break I will be focusing me on this. So yeah I haven't really planned out how the end will go because I'm not sure if I want a happy ending or a sad one but as the chapters go along I will figure it out.

CrimsonMystic- You know I can't let my first reviewer down on my new story can I?

_Progress means Patience _

_But Sadness can Lead to Madness_

**Chapter Start!**

I don't remember my parent's every time I ask orochimaru he would say who knows? I could tell he was lying by the way his eyes glinted and you could see the ghost smile on his face everytime I mentioned about them names. It was getting frustrating just asking him to the point where I just stopped. Until one day he finally decided that he wanted to let me know just exactly who I was associated with.

"Are you sure that we should tell him Orochimaru-Sama?" Asked Kabuto with confusion after all he was curious why he would he risk losing loyalty of his greatest project his master did confuse him with what the point of this was but at the same time he was slightly happy he loved to see the little disrespectful shit torn in sadness and anger

"Oh Kabuto what you don't realize is that the boy is an Uchiha and their power is based on hatred so what better way to bring out his full potential by letting the boy know who really killed his parents?" he said with a dangerous look in his eye. It was Shinobi knowledge that their power stemmed from their hate and suffering and when in a very stressful situation they could unlock their sharingan.

"But Orochimaru-Sama wouldn't it be a difference since Tensei Is half Senju? Wouldn't that change the Curse of Hatred Since he is not a full Senju?." Asked Kabuto In Curiosity while he hated the boy he did know that with the right training he could be A legendary Shinobi

This is why it will be a test to see if the Curse of Hatred affects the boy since I am also curious that is why will place a simple Genjutsu on him and lets see how the boy reacts. Now summon him I want to see those glorious eyes.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama" Said Kabuto as he hastily departed from his master's presence. He was certain the boy would make a good body for his master and for that reason alone he would not make the boy's life hell.

I woke and to faint knocking on my door I assumed it was Kabuto because Orochimaru would be attacking me right now If I showed any weakness. I could hear his muffled voice through the door saying that Orochimaru summoned me. I made to say out loud that I was coming and quickly put on my shoes and gear. Once I was finished and opened the door Kabuto was starting at me as if I was wasting his time. I ignored though and started to walk towards the Snakes chambers wondering what he could want. I could faintly hear the footsteps as it got further and further away that he was making which lead me to believe he wasn't going to follow me. Which made me sigh in relief man that guy puts me on edge.

As I opened the Door to to Orochimaru's chambers I could see him patiently waiting on me to approach him sitting on his throne. As I did I could see that dangerous glint in his eye which made me believe that something bad was going to happen.

"Do you know why I called you here little Tensei-Kun?" He asked while a dangerous smirk I could already see it him telling me bad news that I was either dying or that he was going to kill me.

"No I don't but i'm sure you going to tell me" I said giving him a lackadaisical expression on the outside but on the inside I was nervous about what he was really going to tell me.

He watched me with those slitted eyes of his like he knew what I was doing he knew that I was afraid but didn't want to show him. It was like he was inside my head and he knew what I was doing.

"You see Tensei I want to show you something that you will quite enjoy." He said while a smile on his face then he had a look of concentration and got off his throne and walked towards me only stopping a few feet from me then starting to do hand signs so fast that I was all a blur to me then Slammed his hands together. And two Tombstones came out of the ground. A couple seconds later the lids both fell off and It was revealed to be both a women and a man.

The man had blonde cropped hair and amber eyes with a bit more of a lean build like Orochimaru. The women had a long wavy black hair and her onyx eyes and her pointed nose she was fairly fit for a women however I've only seen girls in pictures before so I wouldn't know.

I was afraid at this point and wasn't even awake that my fear had been rolling off in waves these people look so much like me. They seem so familiar and similar to myself. And Orochimaru wouldn't just show people to me for no reason. Which led to one conclusion these people where my family. My eyes widened as I came to the realization that these people where in orochimaru's possession but how could that be? Does that mean that he was lying to me all this time? But why would he have them in his possession he couldn't have killed them after all while he does put me on edge nobody could be that cruel.. Right?

"Who killed them" I asked with a shaky tone. My eyes were starting to get blurry and my hands were starting to sweat. My throat was drying up with fear and anger and confusion. The noises around me was starting to drown out.

Until I heard a low and sweet voice. "I did of course." I didn't know that I was hyperventilating or that black spots were starting to form around my vision but all I could feel was anger hatred and plain disgust for what the snake had done I knew it I just knew it and I was too blind to see it why would the snake take me in I always wondered because I had no place to go? Because he found me alone in crib in the middle of the forest? What naive thoughts I wondered how I couldn't see it all this time He killed my parents for unknown reasons all to get to me I was his target I was what he wanted and my parents stood in the way of that so he decided to get rid of them. I understood now I get it I finally get it I really do understand I promise I do. Maybe that ok though they can come back right? Just because someone's dead doesn't mean that their dead right maybe it is ok. I'll just bring them back it will be fine I promise I know what i'm doing and maybe after I make them come back to me we could all be the happy family like we are suppose to be A father coming home after a long day of work while i'm sitting at the table playing with my toy cars so entertained by the thing and my mother would be in the kitchen making dinner for all of us.

I was starting to laugh Louder and louder driving myself on the brink of madness. my eyes they hurt and were filled with tears with great sadness. My smile filled with joy and happiness and my ideas of how everything could be ok. More Black Spots were starting to fill my eyes as I got more and more tired who knew that laughing so much could take so much out of you. I got more and more sleepy and realized that they weren't ever coming back not like I experienced their love. It was gone all gone and I had to realized that no matter what you do you could never raise the dead.

But who knew that my naive self was still wrong there are ways to raise the dead.

'Wow the boy went on the brink of madness I guess he figured out they were his family. Who knew how he would react if I brought them back to the living again.' Orochimaru thought as he stared at the boy who passed out with interest. He then summoned one of his servants to take the boy back to his room. Once that was over he summoned his servant Kabuto to speak to him about these events he was sure that the boy would cry he never expected him to react like that but everyone is different he suppose.

I was in my room again I suppose it was night time outside considering there weren't any lights on. I could feel the cool air through my skin as I remembered the past events that occured not too long ago. I could feel my eyes burning pain. They hurt so bad that I started to scream in agony. I grabbed my mirror to see what was wrong and my eyes were red with 1 tome spinning lazaly in each one of them.

**I was going to write more but by the time I would be finished it would be Sunday and I wanted to post this today**


End file.
